SUCH FUN!
by MeronHime
Summary: This is 2 weeks after the end of season 3 and Miranda s life is still far from perfect, two proposals in one night!, her mum isnt speaking to her and she has to avoid GARY! Sorry if it isnt as funny as the show, its kinda hard to be. Added a picture!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Cheese

Today I had run out of clean clothes, mum`s ignoring me because of what happened two weeks ago... More on that later. The only clean things I had left to wear was some old trousers with holes in them and a large fleece, nothing unusual! All my other clothes smell like cheese-and not in a good way.

"Going out like that, are we?" asked Stevie, who thinks my life is a joke. "For the millionth time Stevie, adding are we after something doesnt make it an insult" as I rushed out to avoid seeing Gary but as I rush out Stevie calls to me "Miranda!" as I quickly step back into the shop, Stevie calls out "what have you done today to make you feel prrooooouuuuuddddddd" I feel more than irritated " nothing yet but it`ll be a big achievement if i can avoid Gary all day".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ex-Horsted

Uhhhgg, today was exhausting...ooohhhh ex-horsing, my ex -horse. Never mind, what I was trying to say before was ...because I was trying to avoid Gary.. Oh now the phones ringing, do I EVER get to finish. Wait, what if its tilly, hmm I think I`ll let it go to voicemail..

"Umm...hello Miranda, its me Gary! I was wondering if we could talk" Oh no! its GARY! After that night I assumed he would try to leave me alone...cue flash back.

_Everyone ran up to me and Stevie, hugging us. Then mum utter the wprds the ruined everything _

_"Darling your back already, look whos here to see you" she looked round and went "where`s he gone?" as Mike walked through the isle of people, i was so suprised I said "Mike! what are you..are you back for good?" he looks at me and goes " well that depends on, well a few weeks in Africa was enough for me to know, Miranda will you marry me?" I looked at him in shock as the crowd went "oohhhh" then Mike, smiling i delight went "what do you say?". I turned round to face Gary "well?" he asked a look of pain on his face, " what do you say?" I repeated the question back to him " what do you say?". Mike asked "Miranda?" as I turned round to face him again. Gary breathed in a deep breath "well okay" and got down on one knee! " Miranda will you marry me?" a loud gasp was just gasped then, by the crowd sround us." Your just saying.." I started to say, when my mother moaned " just sayyyy yes" I looked round " to who?", "it doesnt matter" she replied. They both looked at me, the pressure was too much. I ran out._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: You CAN`T be serious?!

There was a knock on my apartment door, so I sighed and opened it, knowing by that knock who it would be. "Hello mum" I said in a flat tone, she looked at me and sighed.

"You look terrible darling!, I`ll start to do your laundry again, I cant have my nearly engaged daughter looking bad! You have to say yes to Mike, poor man`s beside himself". I groaned "But mum, I love Gary" she rolled her eyes. "You will get married, I dont care to but you will!" I groaned again, I seem to be doing it a lot lately! " Fine I`ll meet up with Gary and we`ll talk" her eyes lighted up in delight, thinking up possible wedding plans perhaps.

Later that night I called Gary. "Gary, it`s me Miranda! Look you said you wanted to talk, meet me at the diner at 7". I was waiting at the diner, scaring away all the customers. When Stevie walks up to me.

"Miranda!, the store`s on fire!" as I ran with her to the store, where everything was normal, "I win this round!" she puts her hands up in the, waving them around and running like a lunatic. "Stevie, I was supposed to meet Gary at the diner!".

I run into the diner, tripping a few times, I see clide and ask him "have you seen Gary?" he nods

"He just left, looked really depressed, why what`s wrong? as i run out, trying to see if I can catch up with him but he`s long gone...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The wedding dress incident

Mum`s back again, oh and someones with her?...

Mum opens the door, with Gary trailing behined her.

"You two make up now, for goodness sake your both what i call adults!" Me and Gary groaned, "Mum we are adults!" she rolls her eyes "then behave like one Miranda". She sighs "Gary, you love miranda?" he nods " Miranda, you obviously love gary from the number of times you`ve screwed up!, oh wait you do that naturally" Haha, her obnoxous laugh sounding like a donkeys. " Gary`s proposed, Miranda do you accept?", "I...I do" I manage to stutter, as Mum gasps in delight and Gary looks at me stunned.

That was Tree days ago, Mum`s been making wedding plans and insisting I go wedding dress shopping. Which I dont count as bad, seeing as I`ve been their more times than I can count, there was this one insident where Gary saw me trying on a wedding dress. He got really freaked out, so I ran out the shop; chasing him in a wedding dress, such fun!

**A.n: Hi guys, sorry for making it so short, I`m just really tired and not in that fresh, ready to write mood. I uv all of you beautiful people for reading this! Dont forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Drunk as a doornob!

Gary poured me a glass of wine to 'celebrate' and I was begging to get a bit 'tipsy'...

I woke up in my bed, no clothes on (ohhhhhh, naughty!) and an aching hangover.

"Good moring" Gary said, as I realised he was next to me. I was caused me to nearly jump out of bed!

"Gary what are you doing here?" I asked, he moved in closer " we got a bit drunk last night and ended up..." he trailed of leaving me worried "did we have **s**_ex_?" he nodded and I ran out, yes completly naked...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Just brilliant!

"Stevie,Stevie,Stevie,Stevieeee" I call for my chum, if anyone can help me out of_ this_ situation she can.  
"Ahhh,aahhh,ahhh" She replies singing, I look at her in all seriousness. She bursts out laughing "what!" she replies still laughing, "Miranda your face..." she keeps laughing. "At least one of us is in a good mood" I tell what happened, she laughs more. "What now stevie?" she looks at me seriously for a second "you`ve been trying to do it with Gary for ages, now you did!" I sigh as this puts me in a better mood. I call up Gary and tell him 'I`m fine just got a bit uncomfortable for a second!' we say goodbye and I go to the diner to meet up with Tilly! Ohhh such fun!  
Especially as she`s loved up with dreamboat Charlie, I bet they are going to be one of those couples that snuggle up in public and kiss in front of you, ghastly!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Dinner Date

"Ooh" I said as we made our way to the table, this restaurant was new and I had a feeling I would be kicked out of this one as well. My head was racing and I was racing, I was starting to sweat it was so hot in here! This place was making me nervous, yep I`d just farted. I got a bunch of looks from the other tables, instead of running out in horror like I wanted to, I replied with an embarrassed "oops" oh I was going to die. We looked at our menus and ordered, as I finished I gave the waiter a smile, he looked at me weirdly and walked off. Rude! As our food came, I made an effort not to embarrass myself. I tucked into my food, oh yum! "Miranda, you've got a bit." he moved his hands around his mouth, in giant circled! "Oh oops" and used the napkin to wipe it all off, Gary laughed "what?" he was still in fits of laughter "Gary, tell me!" I sighed and walked into the toilets, lades I checked this time! I looked in the mirror, oh lord. The napkin must have had something already on it because it made it worse. I went into one of the empty stalls and got some toilet paper. Once it was gone, I made my way back. The evening went pretty well if I do says so myself, oh wait I just did! Then Gary mentioned about his flat and it all went wrong "GARY, WE WERE DRUNK!" I shouted, so everyone looked at me but this time I didn't care. "Miranda, I love you but we're engaged. Isn't it time?…" I calmed down "maybe" I replied….

**A.N: Ohhh bit of a cliff-hanger!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: You didn`t think I would do it with Gary, sober did you?  
Hello there, IO know what your thinking. Read the chapter title!  
I`m not completly insaner you know! In fact im quite offended. Oh well more on me.  
Gary left in quite an exasperated manner last night, but I am NO ONES sex toy. It is nice that he fines for me though.., as I`ve always said underneath my clothes Im all woman..

Theres a knock on the door I open it, Mike!  
"What are you doing here?" he looks at me, devistated.  
"Are you really marrying Gary?" i nod "yes" the word slippinng off my tongue. "Miranda, I love you. I will always treat you right, Gary thinks marriage is a joke!" he looks at me pleading. "Look Mike, your nice but ..." I drift off, he`s still down on one knee. Suddenly I get an image of me and Mikes future together, playing happily with our children and I feel a pany of regret. "Well?" he says and I...

**A.N: sorry its sooooooo short but im not really in the writing mood, extra sorry if its bad. **


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

I was dithering about, pacing in my flat. Should I marry Mike and have a loving relationship, he would never hurt me and he treats me right. Or should I go with Gary who I truly love, but doesn't really want a steady relationship? Stevie came into my flat, just as I was in my dressing gown. With some hot chocolate. "What now Miranda!" Stevie says in a tired voice, cheek! I was too preoccupied to have a comeback so I simply glared at her. "Someone's moody" she remarked "you would be too, if two men wanted you to choose between them!". She went home, muttering to herself. This was not at all helpful, how was I going to decide?

**A.n: I really need to stop ending this on cliff hangers don't I! Oh well, more to come soon.  
Sorry this is not at all helpful, I just thought Id put it in.**


	10. Not really a proper chapter

**The wedding will be in four months..**

I dont know if im making the right decision...I can only hope..


	11. Short: Regrets

"Mike, Miranda would you hurry up! I thought you two were doing the organising?" Mum called from downstairs.  
"We`ll be down very soon, Penny!" Mike shouts, dragging me down. If only Gary was here, it wouldbe such fun! Instead of this torture..It`s too bad, I`ve mde my choice. Gary`s made it obvious he`s not the one for me...

**Hey, sorry to all the Gary lovers!**  
**I promise I will create a good ending but for now enjoy Miranda, missing Gary and regretting chosing Mike..**


	12. Missing Gary

Missing him

"Miranda, as your insufficient in every area I'm doing everything. I've arranged the catering already" Mum is being as irritating as ever, introducing me to the caterer. Who I might 'pick', even though she`s already made the decision. She comes back with …..GARY!  
"Hello, ..Miranda.." his handsome face seemed beautifully unfair…. I NEED to call the whole thing off, "  
Ga…" Mum pulls me into the corner, "I'm not having you call off the wedding! I have worked too hard on this for you to screw it up!" I look at her, gathering all the sadness I can muster. "It's my life!" she stands frighteningly close to me "Get over it! Start behaving like an adult".  
This is my own real life nightmare.

Goodness knows how many weeks later  
"MIRANDA! GET YOUR BLOODY VEIL ON!" Mum screams at me, I jump and attempt to find it, while trying not to rip the dress. I cant take this any longer! I run out of my changing room and run into the nearest door, then run out. Men's changing room, uhhgg disgusting.  
The next room I run into is the kitchen, I feel myself fall onto the ground. Placing my hands over my eyes I feel someone calling me…  
"Miranda, MIRANDA!" I know that voice! Wait! Is that Mike or Gary?

**_You_**** decide! **  
**Review or PM me, who ****_you_**** want it to be!**


	13. Chapter 13

"GARY!" He walks over and sits next to me.  
"Miranda, what are you doing? This is a bit immature, even for you" I give him one of my famous looks. "What`s wrong? You know you can talk to me about anything, we`re mates aren`t we?" He gives me a friendly nudge, forcing a smile out of me.  
"It`s Mike..." He jumps up, his face suddenly full of anger.  
"What has he done? Has he hurt you?" I laugh..Mike..hurting..me!  
"NO, NO, NO" Still laughing "It`s just...he`s changed and ...I don`t love him..." I say the last part quietly but his ears perk up and he reemains quiet.  
"Miranda, I know I messed it up but..." Gary was just about to say something, something wonjderful, something truly tremendulous.  
When Dreamboat Charlie bangs in,  
"helllllo, beautiful knockers. Everyone`s wants it to begin, so come on lucious lady, lets go!"  
I roll my eyes "Charlie, I`m talking with Gary. Go talk to Tilly Dibins or whatever" His eyes light up when he hears his fionce. "My angel of bridenosity is off doing her weddingy business"  
I`m beyond irritated, I can`t help myself. I push Charlie out the door and slam it in his face.  
"What were you saying Gary" He only smiles and zips up him mouth.  
"You can`t be serious! Gary, I don`t wanbt to be with Mike. If you love me, say so..."  
He smiles and sadly and utters the fatal words.  
"Miranda, you know I do. But this would just be...this would just wreck him.."  
He walks out, leaving me feeling broken and alone.

Hi guys, sorry it took me soooo long.  
I know, I know but I do have other stories and an account on wattpad, where I`m working on my original stories. Feel free to check it out. I`m Captured055 on there!  
Feel free to suggest stuff to me!


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi Sorry I haven`t written in a (long) while. I was a little preoccupied with my account on wattpad.**

Now I`m just utterly butterly confused. Gary loves me but won`t do anything and I`m not in love with Mike. I was a right idiot for saying yes to him. What can I do? Utterly nothing but mope. Then I see something, behind the scrumptious wedding cake. A window. I`m lucky I don`t have my dress on so I could quickly slip through and run away. Easy right? Not exactly, as I put my head through ( a massive achievement) and my arms I find that I can`t get through. So I slip out and look for some butter, you really would think they had some in a kitchen. The wedding cake looks slippery enough, I put a bit on but end up getting carried away. I`ve now got icing smothered all over me and I`m mostly through the window when I hear a voice behind me.

"MIRANDA. What in the world are you doing?" Mum asks me, she`s not pleased.

"Just-h-ha-having a little game." I stutter, knowing I`ve been caught.

"Well this little game better stop. For gods sake Miranda I thought you might have grown up." She snorts. I would play along but I`m tired, I simply struggle through the window and all I have left is my feet.

"MIRANDA!" She calls but I simply ignore her, I`m sick of her trying to rule my life. It`s only when I feel her pulling my feet, I know I`m in deep trouble.  
BUT GUESS WHAT?! I WON!  
I finally slipped out and started to run, with her screaming at me.

**Around half an hour later**

I`m running through this forest, not a good idea. You probably know this already.  
The branches are horrible, they ripped off my top and removed my jeans (I don`t know how but they did!) So now I`m running with only my bra, pants and trainers on. I`m feeling quite faint (running doesn`t agree with me) When I see Gary lying on the ground.

"Miranda, come join me" I nod and lie next to him. When I look at him again, he`s gone but I`m too tired to be bothered.  
_I`m just sleepy.._


End file.
